What Happened To Ray Budds?
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Ever wonder what happened Ray Budds after he was cut after movie? This is his story. IN HIATUS
1. Camp

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

Chapter 1: Camp

"Ray, are you there," a girls asks over the phone.

"Yeah I am here Squirt, are you okay," Ray Budds asks on the payphone during his free time.

"No I am not okay. I want my big cousin home and I want him home now," the girl says.

"You know what? Why do you not talk to Aunt Ellen and Uncle Scott into coming to Alexandria the week after this and we will hang out," Ray says not liking hearing his cousin upset.

"I can try but I do not know if it will work," the girl says.

"Well you can try and see what your mom and dad says but you know if my watch is right and I subtract two hours that makes it seven and that means that we should both be going to bed," Ray says.

"Budds there you are, we have been looking for you," Gerry says walking down the hall with Allan Bosley, and Sheryl Yoast.

"Sorry I have been talking to Mary Anne, you want to say hi before she goes to bed," Ray asks.

"Sure," Allan says taking the phone from Ray, "hey kid getting ready for bed?"

"Much to my displeasure," Mary Anne says with a disgusted tone.

"Well have sweet dreams and here is Sheryl," Allan says.

"You to Allan," she says before she hears him hand over the phone to Sheryl.

"Hi Mary Anne," Sheryl says sitting on Ray and Gerry's shoulders.

"Hey Sheryl are they being good," she asks.

"The have been as good as possible besides the first fight that Gerry started," Sheryl says not even caring about Gerry being right there.

"Yeah well you know Gerry, can you pass him the phone so I can say goodnight to him and Ray before I have to go. Oh and good night Sheryl and sweet dreams," she says.

"You too Mary Anne," she says before handing the phone to Gerry.

"Hey Shortie how is your last summer of freedom going," Gerry asks.

"Sucks because my favorite football players are not here but I did meet a new girl."

"That is cool, well I say my goodnight and do not let the bed bugs bite and I will talk to you tomorrow," Gerry says.

"You too Gerry," Mary Anne says before she hears him pass the phone back to Ray, but before he can say goodnight she hears, "Budds, Bosley, Bertier, and Yoast should you not be in bed," from a loud man.

"Coach Hines we were just saying good night to my little cousin and Coach Yoast gave me permission to make the call," Ray says to his black assistant coach.

"Well finish it up, lights out is now but I will let you say goodnight but the rest but the rest of you to your beds now. Expect Bertier why do you not return Junior Yoast back to Coach Yoast," Coach Hines says.

"Yes sir," Ray, Allan, and Gerry say chant back at the coach.

"Mar I will talk to you tomorrow okay? So sleep tight and dream of happy dreams and do not forget to talk to your parents," Ray says as he watches his friends and coach's daughter go off and Coach Hines waiting for him.

"Okay I will dream of you. Good night blocker, I love you."

"I love you too, I will dream of you and goodnight to you too Squirt, bye," Ray says and hear his cousin's bye and hangs up the phone.

"Budds do you mind telling me why you are not in your bunk," another black man asks.

"I was finishing up my phone call to my little cousin since I am usually with her at this time of year, sir," Ray says.

"How old is your little cousin," Coach Boone asks,

"She just turned four, sir," Ray says.

"How many summers have you spent with her?"

"I have spent every one but this one, sir."

"So you are telling me since you were thirteen that you have spent every summer with you cousin?"

"Yes, sir that is what I am telling you."

"Coach Yoast was cool with this?"

"Myself, Bertier, and Bosley usually went up their but their cousins are two years older than mine and Coach Yoast has a nephew the same age as Bertier and Bosley's cousins."

"Well then, you better be getting to your bunk because practice is going to kill you tomorrow, if you do not get any sleep," Coach Boone says before walking off.

Ray quickly walks to his form room that he shares with three other teammates. He quickly walks to his bed and climbs in.

Ray quickly falls asleep dreaming of seeing his little cousin when he got back to Alexandria. Ray was rudely awoken by the sound of a horn being blown through out the school and then Coach Bonne's voice saying, "time to get up ladies, it's late it is three in the morning. We are going for a run follow me and the other coaches; if you get lost than fine a way to get your john hind parts home because you will not be playing football this season."

Ray and the guys then hear Coach Yoast saying, "This is a high school football team, not the Marines."

"Let's go," Coach Boone says and starts running.

The other coaches and team start running; they seem to be running for what seems like hours. By the time they stopped Ray and everyone else was drenched in their own sweat.

The next thing Ray remembered was Coach Boone talking about the battle of Gettysburg and how they are fighting the same battle to this day.

When Ray returned to his room he thought long and hard about what Coach Boone had said. The rest of cam went by pretty quickly.


	2. Trip Home, Home to Alexandria

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

Chapter Two: Trip Home, Home to Alexandria

"You look happy to be going home," Allan says as he and Ray are in his dorm room packing.

"Well I have my little cousin all to myself for the next week," Ray says happily.

"You do not have to split your time with your other cousins," Allan asks.

"Nope, Christopher is in Alberta with their Nana and Papa, and Teddy is going to go visit Louis, Dan, and Erica with grandma, so my parents went up to pick her up and I get to bring her home," Ray says.

"Wow, let's hope you do not corrupt the poor innocent soul," Allan jokes as Ray tosses a pillow at him.

Allan ducks and it hits Gerry, who had just entered the room, and Allan starts laughing along with Gerry and Ray.

"What is going on in here," Gerry asks seeing the smile on the other two faces.

"Ray gets to spend a whole week trying not to corrupt a sweet girl," Allan says laughing.

"Who is the unlucky girl," Gerry asks.

"Squirt," Ray says as Gerry hits Allan.

"What was that for," Allan asks.

"Ray would never corrupt Shortie, you are just disgusting," Gerry says.

"Okay, okay boys how about we relax, do we know what practice schedule is for the next week," Ray intervenes.

"Nope, we are not suppose to get it till we get off the bus, but Emma could probably hang out with her when we have practice," Gerry suggests.

"I was thinking the same thing," Ray returns.

"Buses are leaving in a half hour," Coach Doc says walking through the halls.

"Half hour till we get our normal lives back," Ray says.

"Tell me this whole experience has not changed your opinion about people," Gerry asks.

"It has, but you know how I rebel against change, I hate it, you remember when my Uncle Scott and grandmother moved back to Windsor. How much did I act up," Ray asks.

"Good point," Gerry and Allan says as there is a knock at the door.

"Hey Mike," Ray says as his roommate Michael 'Mike' Johnston enters the room.

Gerry and Allan have a look of shocked on their faces as Ray had never got along with any of his colored teammates, but his roommate and seemed friend was a colored player.

"Sorry, Mike meet Gerry and Allan, Gerry, Allan, meet Mike," Ray says.

"Hi," they all say.

"So ready to go back home," Mike asks.

"I am so ready, I so miss Emma," Gerry says.

"I miss afternoons lounging around the pool," Allan says.

"I want to wrap Squirt in a large hug," Ray adds.

"I can so feel that, all I want to do is go back to a normal summer," Mike says.

"Here, here," the other three add.

"Everybody to the buses," Coach Doc says through the halls.

"Bye," Gerry and Allan say.

"See ya," Ray and Mike say as they exit their dorm room and out of the college and on to the offence bus.

The ride from the college to Alexandria was roughly forty-five minutes. Ray's mind was totally on the fact that is forty-five minutes he would have his little cousin, also known as his goddaughter, for an entire week without having to share her. He might have to share her with Allan and Gerry, but those two were cool.

Before Ray knew it they pulled into the school parking lot. He could see tons of parents, siblings, girlfriends, and friends waiting for their football players to come home from camp. It reminded him of a movie in history her watched.

It was a documentary about war and how they were coming home and everybody was waiting for them. It also reminded him of when they came home from an away game and everybody was waiting for them.

Ray exited the bus and looked around and before he knew it a cuter four year old brunette was running toward his wide open arms.

She had long brown hair and blue eyes with a hint of green, and was short but fit perfectly into Ray's arms, as he spun her around.


	3. One Week With Squirt

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Three: One Week with Squirt.

"I missed you the last two weeks," Ray says.

"How much did you miss me," Mary Anne says.

"More than you can imagine, come on let's go find my bag and then we can go get something to eat," Rays says before putting her on the ground.

"Okay," Mary Anne says latching on to his hand.

Ray walks back over to the luggage area and already saw Gerry with his bag and Allan. Ray gives Mary Anne a grin before she launches herself into Allan's arms as Ray takes his bag.

"God we missed you this year kid," Allan says spinning her around.

"I know that's what Ray was saying," Mary Anne says as Allan puts her down.

"Okay, okay stop hogging Shortie," Gerry says with a sly smile on his face.

"I just think someone is jealous, how about you two," Ray says.

"Never," Mary Anne says giving Gerry a big hug before he spins her.

"See I always knew she liked me best," Gerry says as he spins.

"No you just have the largest ego," Mary Anne says as they boys laugh.

"Squirt has you there, so what are you two up to tonight," Ray asks.

"I'm hanging out with Emma," Gerry says/

"I've got nothing," Allan says.

"You want to tag along with me and Mary Anne to go see Toy Story," Ray asks.

"Really," Mary Anne asks amazed.

"Really, come on we've been talked about going to see it all summer," Ray says as Gerry puts her down.

"Yeah," Mary Anne says going back into his arms.

"Meet you downtown theater, say five," Allan says spotting his dad.

"Got it, go before you get into trouble and can not come," Ray says as Mary Anne gives him a side hug.

"Bye, see you later," Allan says racing off.

"What are you thinking about Gerry," Ray asks.

"Emma or Toy Story," Gerry replies.

"How about both, bring Emma with you," Mary Anne suggests.

"I sometimes wonder how you are related to him," Gerry asks.

"Really funny dude, there's your mom," Ray says pointing to Mrs. Bertier.

"See you at five," Gerry says as Mary Anne gives him a side hug, before going to greet his mom.

"So I know my parents dropped you off, so where are they," Ray asks now looking for them.

"At HALS," Mary Anne replies.

"Okay, let me find Mike and then we can go off," Ray says looking around.

"Who's Mike," Mary Anne asks.

"So this is Squirts, Kid, and Shortie," Mike says from behind them.

"Yes it is. Mary Anne I would like you to meet my friend and teammate Mike," Ray says turning around.

"Hi," Mary Anne says.

"Hello to you too. Coaches are looking for you dude," Mike says.

"Cool thanks, see you at practice," Ray says.

"Dare I miss it? It was nice to meet you but I must be off," Mike says.

"It was nice meeting you too," Mary Anne says before he walks off.

"Come on let's go see what the four coaches want," Ray says putting her back down on the ground but latching his large hand with her small one.

"Sure," Mary Anne says as they walk over to the coaching staff.

"Hello Mary Anne, Coach Yoast says upon seeing the duo.

"Hello Coach Yoast," Mary Anne says.

"Ah, sorry, Coach Boone, and Coach Hues this would be little Mary Anne Vanderaa and I believe you remember her Coach Tyrell," Coach Yoast says introducing the rest of the coaching staff.

"Ah of course you could not find Ray without her in his arms for the last three summers," Coach Tyrell says.

"Well it's good to see you too, Coach Tyrell," Mary Anne says.

"Well I heard you guys wanted to see me," Ray says.

"You went racing to find your little cousin that you forgot your schedule," Coach Hues says.

"Actually I'm the one that went racing for him," Mary Anne says.

"She is correct Coach, so here you go and we will see you at practice and it was nice to meet you," Coach Boone says handing Ray a piece of paper.

"That I will Coach," Ray says.

"It was nice to meet you too," Mary Anne says before she and Ray walk off.

"You sure they are cousins," Coach Hues asks.

"Yup, his father's brother's daughter, but they are also Godfather and Goddaughter," Coach Yoast says.

"Wow," was all the others coaches said.


	4. Middle of The Week

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter Four: Middle of the Week

"Come on Ray, you promised," Mary Anne says.

"Did I," Ray asks mysterious.

"Yes, you did, you promised I could go today if I stayed with Sheryl," Mary Anne says.

"Ray, are you breaking promises to cute little girls," All asks as he, Gerry, and Emma appear.

"Yes, you were there when he promised," Mary Anne says.

"You know what I was planning on watching the practice anyway so I'll sit with her," Emma says.

"Okay, okay I guess I can not win, it's four against one," Ray admits in defeat as thy climb into Gerry's Camero.

"Yes I win," Mary Anne says.

"Ha, ha only because you had back up," Ray says as they drive to pratice.

"No that's because she made sure we were around when you promised her she could come," Gerry says.

"I think she has the intelligence you lack," Allan says.

"Oh come on it this pick against Ray day," Ray asks.

"Stop being a drama queen Blocker," Mary Anne says as the group laughs.

"So how many miles do you think you are going to be running today," Gerry asks.

"None if I can help it," Ray says.

"Huh," Mary Anne and Emma ask.

"Every time you drop Coach Boone's football you run a mile, or fumble," Allan says.

"So Blocker never messes up," Mary Anne says.

"Lately he has been," Gerry says.

"What, never," Mary Anne says.

"It's nothing I'm just not use to practice this time of year is all," Ray says.

"No I think a cute four year old is always on your mind," Allan says.

"Of course I am, he is supposed to be mine, not at football practice," Mary Anne says.

"The girl has a point," Ray says.

"I always do," Mary Anne says as the rest of the group laughs.

"Here we are," Gerry says.

"The battlefield," Allan and Ray say.

"What," Mary Anne and Emma say as they all exit the car.

"Nothing, why don't you girls go wait up in the stands well we get changed," Ray says.

"Okay bye," Emma says as she leads Mary Anne to the stands where Sheryl is.

"Hey," Sheryl says hugging the girls.

"Hey," they say back.

Three hour practice with Ray and a guy named Pete yarning 3 miles to run.


	5. End of The Week

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter 5: End of The Week

"So what do you say we go grab a bite at HAL's before trying to talk the guys into coming with us on the road trip," Ray says with a grin.

"Okay but what about football practice," Mary Anne asks slightly confused.

"Coach Yoast completely understands, and Coach Boone will understand by Coach Yoast," Ray says. "Plus we would be gone for a weekend and we don't have practice."

"Okay let's go," Mary Anne says racing outside.

"Hey wait up," Ray says running after her.

"What am I to fast for you," Mary Anne says still running as Ray runs up behind her.

"Okay you asked for it," Ray says wrapping his arms her waist and flung her over his shoulders.

"Gerry save me," Mary Anne says as she sees Gerry and Allan behind them.

"Ray Joseph Budds, put her down nicely now," Gerry orders.

"Okay," Ray says placing her on the ground as all three went in and started tickling her.

"Stop it, stop it," Mary Anne cries for about five minutes before they stop.

"I thought we were meeting at HAL's," Allan asks.

"We were till someone went running down the street and I had to catch her," Ray says.

"Wait so you are telling me that you had to chase after your four year old cousin," Gerry asks almost shocked.

"I know I should be used to it but come on its Squirt," Ray says.

"Okay sure, so what did you want to talk to us about," Allan asks.

"You ask Squirt," Ray says.

"Road trip this weekend," Mary Anne says.

"Define this weekend," Gerry asks.

"Leave Friday after practice and be back for Monday before. Now Gerry we can understand if you can not be away from Emma that long," Ray says as Allan and Mary Anne chuckle.

"Well from that looks like we are all going," Gerry starts.

"Yes we will take the Camero," Mary Anne, Ray, and Allan say.

"Cool, lets go get some food," Gerry says throwing Mary Anne on to his shoulders.

"Hey," Mary Anne says, struggling to get down.

"Hay is for horses, kid," Allan says as the boys laugh before Mary Anne pouts.


	6. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter 6: Road Trip

"Okay I hope everyone is set," Gerry says from the driver's seat.

"Yes, dude come on it's an eight and half hour drive," Ray says sitting shot gun.

"Yeah," Allan and Mary Anne say from the back seat.

"Off we go," Gerry says as he starts driving.

"Whoa if it is only eight and half hours, then why are we there all weekend," Allan asks.

"Wait yeah," Gerry says.

"You two are not missing the younger halves you love," Ray says.

"You are sneaky," Mary Anne says.

"That he is," Allan and Gerry say.

"Oh come on, tell me that is not a reason you agreed for the road trip," Ray asks.

"Busted," Mary Anne says.

"She has you two now," Ray says.

"Ha ha," Gerry says.

"Whatever," Allan says.

"Uh oh," Mary Anne says before going back to her coloring book.

"She is good," they guys say.

"That I am, Ray did you steal my red color pencil again," Mary Anne asks.

"Let me look," Ray says going through his bag of tricks. "Sorry," he hands it back to her.

"Do you always take her color pencils," Gerry asks.

"No, I don't know how it ended up in my bag," Ray says.

"Sure," Allan says.

"He doesn't realize that he uses them to take a quick note when I am coloring around him and it is always the red one," Mary Anne says.

"See, now are you going to tell me what you are working on," Ray asks.

"You will see when you leave," Mary Anne says.

"Is she being sneaking now," Gerry asks.

"Concluding to her mom she has been working on it since June," Ray says.

"Wow," Allan says trying to get a look.

Mary Anne covers it up and says, "no peeking."

"Who is it for then," Gerry asks.

"You have to wait and see," Mary Anne says covering it and coloring.

"See what I mean," Ray says before they as they all laugh and Mary Anne sticks out her tongue at them.

"Yes we do," Gerry says as he and Ray watch Allan whisper something to her.

"What's going on back there," Ray asks as Mary Anne hands Allan a color pencil.

"Nothing," they say as they both start coloring.

Ray looks at them and then at Gerry, and says, "how did he do that?"

"I don't know but she let Emma and Sheryl help to," Gerry says.

"Did they say anything," Ray says.

"Sworn to secrecy about it. Come on in three days," Gerry says.

"You know what I think of surprises," Ray says looking in the back seat.

"Dude you will see," Gerry says.

"I guess I will but that does not mean I have to like it," Ray says.

"Boo hoo," Mary Anne says.

"What she said," Gerry and Allan say before laughing.


	7. Squirt Home

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any Remember The Titians characters you may recognize. So Please do not sue me

Chapter 7: Squirt Home

"Here we are, home sweet Windsor," Ray says as they exit out of customs.

"It's good to be back," Allan says.

"That it is," Gerry says as he drives towards Mary Anne's house.

"So who is ready for a weekend of much needed fun," Ray says.

"I think you mean family time but I am," Allan says.

"Here, here ready for some fun, yes but ready for family time hell yes," Gerry says.

"Language," Ray says hitting him in the back of the head.

"Gerry did you forget about little ears," Allan asks.

"No but I am really sorry for my swearing plus it was not that bad," Gerry says.

"You call yourself a catholic," Mary Anne says.

"Cute Shortie," Gerry says as they pull into the driveway of a modest house.

"I try to be cute, that's weird," Mary Anne says looking at the garage.

"Where is your dad's car," Ray asks.

"I don't know," Mary Anne says.

"Come on let's check with your mom," Ray says as they exit the car.

"Great she's back," a seven year old boy says from the porch.

"Ary Anne," a two year old boy says.

"No hello for me," Ray says.

"Ray," the eight year old boy says running into his cousin's arms He has brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ay, Llan, Erry," the two year old says walking over to the boys. He has orange hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Christopher," Ray says wrapping him into a big hug.

"Hi Teddy," Gerry says picking the two year old up.

"Looks like we have a collection," Allan says with Mary Anne in his arms.

"Looks like you three do," an older man says from behind them.

"Daddy," Mary Anne squeals as Allan turns and hands Mary Anne to him.

"Hey Princess," the man says peppering her face with kisses.

"Hey Uncle Scott," Ray says putting Christopher down on the ground.

"Hey Ray, boys," Scotts says putting Mary Anne down and hugging Ray.

"Mr. Vanderaa," Gerry and Allan say.

"I thought I heard you all out here," a woman says from the porch.

"Mommy," Mary Anne says racing off to her.

"There is my little angel," the woman says scooping up the little girl.

"Hey Aunt Ellen," Ray says.

"Ray, boys," Ellen says after kissing Mary Anne on the cheeks.

"Mrs. Vanderaa," Gerry and Allan says.

"Come on time to get ready for a bed time snack and story before bed," Ellen says as Scott takes Teddy from Gerry.

"Got it," the three younger children says before entering the house and disappearing.

"Be there in a minute," the teenagers say grabbing their bags.

"I'm counting," Ellen says.


End file.
